


safe.

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "Thankgodyou'reokay-"
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 16





	safe.

The first person Melanie sees when she boards Snowpiercer again is Bennett. Him, and Alexandra, and Ruth and Layton and _so many people-_

She strips out of the breachsuit, hands it off to someone-she thinks it's Ben, or maybe Alex or Wilford or someone else. and then one of the doctors comes up to her-takes her hand, passes her stuff to someone else and leads her in the other direction. There's so many people talking she can't even think straight, and all she can hope is that Ben or Layton or Alex know where she is. 

It's a few hours later when she's finally left alone, just her in the medbay and the Headwoods, who check her vitals every hour-apparently her blood sugar had been low, and that concerned them. And then Ben shows up. He rushes over to her, hugs her tight. Mel hugs him back, never so happy to see him again. 

"Thankgodyou'reokay-" he stumbles out, before continuing to hug her. "I was so worried and Javi was worried and-"

"Ben..." she mumbles into his neck, just needing to hold him tighter. "It's okay, now. You don't need to worry...god, I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, Mel..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me and/or talk about Snowpiercer @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
